XMen Evolution: Project Reptile!
by Kamen Rider Bushido
Summary: A Japanese youth is rescued, by Ryū Hayabusa, from a secret organization that may be connected to Weapon X. The X-Men gain a new student, Ryuuzaki Shinji, who carries a deep secret and is hunted by said organization. features OCs, new romances, and blood


"ABC" = English  
_"ABC"_ = Japanese

* * *

_Within the darkness, the Dragon's roar echoes through the night._

In a hidden lab, a young boy was suspended in a tank of strange liquid. He was in his boxers, unconscious, and connected to several cables. There were several scientists that were monitoring the boy's health status.

_"Respiration is normal."_

_"Brain waves are normal."_

_"Heart rate is normal."_

_"Good,"_ said another man. He had short, black hair, a pair of glasses over his brown eyes, and wore a business suit. _"How much longer until he's ready?"_

_"Not long sir,"_ one scientist answered. _"He will awaken soon."_

Suddenly, a black figure emerged from the shadows, shocking the scientists. It was a man dressed in a black sleeveless bodysuit, elbow-length fingerless gloves, a long black scarf around his neck, and a black mask that covers everything save for his eyes and topped with a stylized silver forehead protector. Several kunai and shuriken were strapped to the sides of his legs and a katana was strapped to his back.

_"Gansai..."_ the man said, venomously.

_"Ah, Hayabusa-sama,"_ Gansai greeted. _"What brings you here?"_

_"You dare ask me that!"_ Hayabusa pointed. _"I'm here for Shinji-kun!"_

_"Well, look no further,"_ Gansai smirked. _"He's right behind you."_

Hayabusa Ryū turned the boy, Shinji, in the tank and his eyes widened with horror and disgust. _"You bastard...What have you done to him!"_

_"Simply put,"_ Gansai started. _"I've modified the Dragon Ninja Clan's most powerful weapon."_

_"He's your son!"_ Ryū snapped. _"He's not some mindless tool!"_

_"And you're the one who volunteered to train him. Is that not the purpose of the shinobi, to be used as a weapon? All I did was modify his body in order to use his skills more efficiently."_ Gansai took a moment to adjust his glasses. _"Think of the possibilities, Hayabusa-sama. An unstoppable weapon in the hands of the Dragon Lineage. Not even our most powerful enemy, the Black Spider Clan, will stop us. All he needs now is a little...'field test'."_

_"I've heard enough!"_ Ryū drew his Dragon Sword, ready to tear Gansai a new one.

Several random ninja surrounded Ryū and attacked with shuriken. Ryū evaded the shuriken assault and swung his blade downward, splitting one ninja in half. His blood was splattered all over parts of the lab. He turned around and severed another ninja's arm, causing him to scream in pain.

As the fight continued, Shinji started moving around in the tank, reacting to the sound of fighting outside. His body began to stir as he was steadily waking up. His eyes opened wide, revealing his pupils have become narrow slits. The alarms blared, alarming the scientists.

_"His brain activity is increasing!"_

_"His vital signs are spiking!"_

The glass from the tank shattered, catching the attention of everyone in the room. What they saw was a shadow that looked reptilian in appearance. The creature growled before vanishing from sight. All of a sudden, an invisible force bit off another ninja's arm and he screamed in blood-curdling pain before being slowly ripped in half by the same invisible force, his blood splashing everywhere. The other shinobi, except for Ryū, were also ripped apart in similar fashions, one at a time. The scientists tried to run, but the beast that reappeared in front of them and revealed his its mouth dripping with fresh blood, piece by piece, too slaughtered them. The creature then let out a victorious roar.

_**"AAARRRAAAUUGH!"**_

(A/N: Imagine Zilla's roar)

_"Truly magnificent,"_ Gansai marveled.

The creature eyed Gansai with murderous intent and growled menacingly. With a clawed hand, it lashed at Gansai's face, breaking his glasses, and creating 4 claw marks on his face. He screamed in pain as he fell back and hit computer, accidentally hitting the "self destruct" button.

_"Warning, self destruct sequence initiated! Please evacuate!"_

The creature roared again as it began to shrink and change back into a naked Shinji. Ryū hefted Shinji over his shoulder and performed a sequence of hand seals and they vanished in a puff of smoke. The lab then exploded into pieces. Ryū was by a tree, carrying a blanketed Shinji in one hand and holding a cassette in another.

_"Don't worry, Shinji-kun,"_ Ryū assured. _"I know who can help..."_

* * *

**One Month Later...**

It's just like any other day for the students of the Xavier Institute, in Bayville. Everyone was having breakfast and making conversation.

Scott was the first to speak, "So Professor, what's this about a new student joining soon?"

"Yeah, has Cerebro found out anything about him or his mutant powers?" Jean inquired.

"No, Cerebro did not detect him in Bayville," Professor Xavier replied.

"Really," Kitty blinked. "Then how did you find out about him?"

"An acquaintance of mine knows of his mutant abilities and has told me that he wishes to bring him here so that he may be safe. As to what his gifts are, that remains to be seen."

While Rogue silently ate her breakfast, she did raise an eyebrow with interest.

"Well, I hope he's not as good looking as me," Kurt joked.

"Right," Evan rolled his eyes. "Like girls always go for blue and furry." Jean and Kitty giggled at the remark as Kurt only huffed. "So, when is this dude supposed to show up?"

"Don't worry," Charles chuckled. "He'll be here soon."

Logan caught a familiar scent in the air and grinned, "Looks like they're here."

The Professor and the others made their way to the front door to meet their newest addition to the "family".

The students were weirded out when they saw a man in a black bodysuit standing at the front door. He looked like one of those ninjas from the old movies. However, the older residents, save for Forge, knew who this man was.

"Xavier-hakase (professor), it's good to see you," the man greeted.

"Yes, and it's a pleasure to see you as well, Mr. Hayabusa," Xavier replied.

Ryū then greeted Storm with a curt hug, "It's good to see you too, _Megami-sama._"

Ororo giggled, "You always were the flatterer, Ryū."

Ryū did a fore arm grab with Logan, "Logan, my old friend, how's life treating you?"

"Well, you know," Logan replied. "Slicing stuff up, working with explosives, jumpin' off cliffs, the usual."

"As always," Ryū laughed.

"Ryū, I want you to meet someone," Xavier gestured over to Forge, "This is Forge. He's a friend, living here at the institute."

Ryū shook hands with Forge, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. It's not often I get to shake hands with a ninja," Forge greeted.

Ryū look over Forge and saw the young X-Men, "Are they your team?"

"They are," Xavier nodded. He turned to face the children and introduced them to Ryū," This is Ryū Hayabusa. He's a friend of Ororo's, as well as Logan's and mine. Ryū once trained Logan in the ways of the shinobi."

"Ah, those were the good old days," Logan sighed.

"Very true," Ryū agreed.

"Wait, so is he the new student you told us about, Professor?" Scott asked.

Xavier shook his head, "No, he is the acquaintance I mentioned. Our guest of honor is standing behind him."

The students looked on with raised eyebrows as they didn't see anyone behind the shinobi at all...until the space behind him began to warp and reveal a young boy. He was Japanese, looked to be about 17, had ruby red eyes, and black, messy hair that ran down his upper back. He wore a black Chinese shirt with a gold eastern dragon emblazoned on the front, sweat pants, and kung fu shoes. He held a bag in one hand, and a sheathed katana in the other. He seemed somewhat nervous, however. Rogue saw the shine in his eyes and caught herself staring into them for a good 2 minutes before blushing slightly and turning her head to the side, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Hi..." the boy said nervously, "I-I'm Shinji, Shinji Ryūzaki. It's a pleasure to meet you all..." he bowed.

(A/N: Shinji's English voice actor would be Yuri Lowenthal)

Scott was the first to extend his hand out to the foreigner, "What's up Shinji? I'm Scott." Shinji reluctantly shook the hand and nodded.

Ryū turned to Xavier, "Professor, I'd like to speak with you and the others in private for a moment."

"Very well then," Charles nodded. "Shinji will be in good hands." He and the other 'instructors' made their way to a secure room, leaving the teens to their own devices.

"So," Kurt started, "You can disappear like me?" He demonstrated by vanishing in a puff of smoke and reappearing next to Shinji.

"No, it's camouflage," Shinji answered.

"Cool," Kitty beamed. "So what else can you do?"

Shinji looked away, "I...don't wanna talk about it..."

"Really?" Evan blinked. "Why not, man?"

"I...ano... I'm kind of self-conscious..."

"Well, it's OK," Jean assured, "you don't have to show us if you're not ready."

Shinji looked around the room and observed the other students. One was a young man with red sunglasses who seemed pretty together with things. The tall redhead seemed nice and was kind as well. The African American youth looked energetic and ready for action. The blue skinned teen, with the tail, was pretty funny so Shinji thought they could be friends. The girl with the ponytail seemed to be the curious type and was quite sociable. But when he looked towards the corner of the room, his heart skipped a beat. What he saw, to him, was a beautiful girl with pale skin, hazel eyes, and brown hair with white bangs. She was dressed in black boots, black stockings, a black miniskirt, black gloves and studded bracelets, a black tank top under a green see-through shirt, and a studded collar.

Rogue noticed Shinji staring at her so she decided to walk over and greet him, "Hi, I'm Rogue."

He shook her hand, "I'm Shinji...it's nice to meet you..." The two teens started blushing and everyone either smiled at the scene or grinned.

* * *

"So, why do I get the feeling that the kid's instant camo isn't his real power?" Logan asked.

"You're right in more ways than one, Logan," Ryū answered vaguely. He revealed a cassette and inserted into the VCR. The tape showed a young boy training and growing bone-like spines out of his body. "This is Shinji's true power."

"He's just like Evan," Storm commented.

"No, from what you told me about your nephew Ororo, he can launch projectiles from his body." Ororo nodded. "Shinji can manipulate the calcium in his bones down to even a milligram and have complete control."

"Amazing..." Forge marveled.

"He was also born without pain receptors, so he's completely immune to pain. I volunteered in training him so that he may become a fine shinobi of the Dragon Lineage."

"What about his parents?" Charles inquired. "Do they know that he's here?"

Ryū wore a serious look, "Shinji's mother, Ryūzaki Aki, passed away before his 14th birthday." The others looked down in a quick mourning, feeling the boy's loss.

"What about his old man?" Logan asked.

"That's what this tape's about." Ryū removed the previous tape and inserted the other. "This is a security tape, dating back to a month ago." The tape showed the battle Ryū had with the ninjas a month ago and the creature that tore the lab apart, along with the scientists. Needless to say, the reactions were pretty obvious.

"Good lord..." Charles gasped.

"Oh my..." Ororo turned away.

Forge was speechless and Logan narrowed his eyes, "What's this got to do with the kid?" he asked, missing the point. The creature changed back into Shinji and Logan's eyes widened slightly.

"Does that answer your question, Logan?" Ryū asked sarcastically.

"So, what happened to 'em?"

"His _father_ happened. Gansai Torukune is a businessman who married into the Ryūzaki family and married Aki. After she died, he took Shinji and they disappeared for two years. I assume this is what took place during those years," he gestured to the creature on the screen as it roared.

"Genetic experimentation on mutants," Charles grimaced.

"There's more," Ryū continued. "My spies informed me that Gansai was connected to Weapon X." He turned to Logan, "I trust you're familiar with them?" Logan only scowled at the mention of the name. "They called it Project Reptile. I was also able to gather info on what experiments were done on Shinji." He pulled out a CD, "This disk contains everything on Project Reptile."

Forge walked over hand received the disk, "I'll see what I can find out. I'm pretty good with computers."

"Thank you," Ryū nodded.

"What I don't understand is why Gansai would do such a thing to his own son," Charles contemplated.

"He wanted a weapon," Logan suspected, "That's all there is to it."

"That's exactly right, Logan," Ryū nodded. "With Shinji under his control, Gansai would probably try to overthrow the Dragon Ninja Clan and do whatever he pleased. Fortunately I was able to stop him and rescue Shinji."

"So you brought him here," Charles concluded.

"That's right. I knew he would be safe in your hands, Charles."

"What were Gansai's intentions for the poor kid?" Forge asked.

"Aside from power, I'm not sure. Gansai did mention something about a 'field test', but there was no opportunity since the lab was destroyed and he also went missing after the explosion."

"Guys like him probably don't stay missing for long," Logan said. "He'll be trying to look for the lizard boy."

"Which means that we'll have to be ready," Charles nodded. "Logan, how about you be his instructor while he's here?"

"Sure Chuck, I can teach the kid a thing or two."

"There's one more thing," Ryū spoke up, "Unless the other students find out about this, do not reveal this to them. Shinji still has a hard time dealing with this and his meditation exercises only help to ease the stress of his transformation. Also, he doesn't have much confidence in himself now, because of what happened."

Charles nodded, "I understand Ryū. I give you my word that the boy will be in good hands."

Ryū bowed, _"Arigato gozaimasu, Xavier-hakase."_

* * *

Ryū and the others returned to the living area, seeing Shinji talk with the others and having a lively confersation. _"Shinji,"_ Ryū called.

Shinji turned and saw Ryū, "Hang on guys, I'll be back in a second." He ran to Ryū who was standing at the front door. _"What is it, Hayabusa-sensei?"_

(A/N: Shinji's Japanese voice actor would be KENN)

_"It's time I take my leave. I already explained the situation to Xavier and the others, so you'll be fine."_

_"Are you sure about this?" _Shinji asked nervously. _"I mean..."_

_"I sense your anxiety, Shinji-kun, and I understand why you're nervous about all this. But trust me, you'll be fine. Logan will also be your sensei during your stay here."_

Shinji sighed, _"I understand."_ He then hugged Ryū, _"Take care of yourself, Ryū-niisan."_

_"You too, Otōto."_ After the goodbye, Ryū performed a quick seal process and vanished in a white puff of smoke.

(A/N: In this story, Aki and Ryū are cousins, which makes Shinji and Ryū related)

"Wow, quite the disappearing act," Kurt admired.

"Now that introductions are settled," Xavier spoke. "Rogue, would you please show Shinji to his room so he can get settled in? We'll have small session in the Danger Room once he's unpacked."

"Uh," Rogue stuttered. "Sure, professor." She turned to Shinji, "C'mon." Shinji nodded rapidly before bowing to the others and following Rogue with his bags in hand.

Kitty whispered to Jean, "Looks like somebody's got a crush on our Rogue." Jean giggled.

"Did you see the way he was looking' at her," Even snickered. "It was like he never saw a girl before."

"Now, now," Jean scolded mildly, "A crush is perfectly fine."

"Yeah," Kitty interjected. "And Rogue could use a friend and if they manage to hit it off, then it's like an even bigger win for the both of them!"

Evan and Kurt couldn't really argue with that logic.

* * *

"Well, welcome to Mutant Manor," Rogue joked as she opened the door to Shinji's room.

"Whoa..." was all he could say.

The room was pretty big and so was the bed. There was also a bureau, stereo, and a large clothes cabinet.

"What a spread! So is this room really mine?" he asked.

"Yup. You could do whatever you want to it to make it feel like home." Rogue was trying hard not to blush in front of the new kid so she tried to change the subject. "So, you have trouble with your powers too, huh?"

"It's not that I don't like my powers," Shinji confessed. "It's just that the last couple of years haven't exactly been kind."

"Hard time with your parents?"

"My mom's dead."

Rogue's eyes went wide hearing. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean anything by it."

Shinji shook his head, "It's OK. It happened before I turned 15. She actually encouraged the use of my powers for helping out the clan."

"What clan?"

"My family's part of the Dragon Ninja Clan. My cousin Ryū and Uncle Joe are in charge."

She cocked an eyebrow, "So, what, you're a ninja or somethin'?" Shinji only nodded. "You're serious?"

"As serious as a heart attack." Shinji then grinned, "How 'bout I show you how serious I am in that 'Danger Room' I heard about?"

Rogue smirked, seeing how cocky the new kid was acting. The Danger Room was no laughing matter and everyone knew that. Maybe she could have some fun with the newbie.

"You willin' to put your money where mouth is?" she challenged.

"What do I look like, an ATM?"

She giggled, "Very funny. If you do good during the session, I'll give ya a kiss."

Open mouth and insert foot Rogue.

Shinji raised an eyebrow, "And what do you get if you win?"

"Mess up, and you do whatever I say for the month, no questions ask."

"Make it two, and do I get to do _whatever_ you want even if I win our little bet?"

Rogue blushed before pulling Shinji as she took him to the Danger Room, "L-let's go ninja boy...!"

* * *

Rogue arrived in the command center of the Danger Room, fully suited up. Shinji was given his own X-Men uniform and his hair was tied into a messy braid with two hairs sticking out of his hairline and over his forehead.

"Ah, Rogue, Shinji," Xavier greeted, "You're here."

"Sorry if we're a little late, Xavier-hakase," Shinji apologized. "Rogue-sempai and I were having a conversation."

"Sempai?" Kurt blinked, "What's that?"

"It's an upperclassman. It's just an honorific everyone uses back home."

"Well, now for a demonstration." Charles took the microphone and said, "All right Logan, you may begin."

Down in the Danger Room Wolverine was suited up and gave a thumbs up. A laser gun emerged from the wall and opened fire. Wolverine let his claws out and jumped over the blast and hacked the laser into bits. A rotating machine with 3 spike maces rose from the center of the room and began to spin rapidly. Wolverine ducked under the maces and stabbed his right claws into the machine's side and ran the claws through the machine more, shorting it out. More turrets opened up from the ceiling and continued firing. Wolverine leaped up and slashed at the guns, pieces crashing to the ground. A wall opened up to reveal a 7-foot tall robot that charged at Wolverine to punch him. He dodged the punch and rolled behind the robot. Wolverine jumped onto it's back and it tried to shake him off, in vain however, and Wolverine slashed the back of its neck. The robot slumped over and Wolverine jumped off its back.

"Whoa..." Shinji breathed, "That was awesome!"

Charles smiled, "I'm glad you think so, Shinji. All right, that's enough, Wolverine."

"Hey, when I give a demo, I give a demo," said Wolverine.

"Is that demo as in demolish or demo as in demonstration?" Scott joked.

"Now, it's Shinji's turn," Charles said. "But if you don't wish to do this, we'll understand."

Shinji grinned and turned to Rogue, "Be ready to pay up, Rogue-_sempai_." He then winked, making her blush as he made his way to the ground level.

"Wow," Kitty whispered, "You two sure got friendly quick."

"Shut up..." Rogue mumbled.

"So, what did he mean by 'pay up'?"

Rogue took a minute to whisper into Kitty's ear, so the others didn't hear. After a few seconds, Kitty's eyes were wide as dinner plates.

"Are you serious?" she whispered. "Did you forget what you can do the guy if you did that?"

"It was spur of the moment!" Rogue shot back. They then turned their eyes down to the ground level

When Shinji got down to the Danger Room, Logan gave him a pat on the shoulder and said, "Break a leg, kid," and stepped in the elevator to the observation room.

_"Hai, Logan-sensei!"_ Shinji replied. Once in the center of the room, Shinji dug into a pouch behind his waist and pulled out a small bottle of milk and took a sip before putting it back.

"Whenever you're ready, Shinji," Charles encouraged before pressing a button to start another drill.

Shinji clapped his hands together and closed his eyes, taking a moment to breathe. He then got into a fighting stance, curling his fingers into claws and getting into a horse stance. First, the laser cannons fired on Shinji and he jumped the blasts, pelting the guns with shuriken. Several turrets opened from the floor and shot disks at him, and he evaded them all by mere centimeters. He darted some kunai at them and they exploded. A giant machine with spinning maces rose behind Shinji and he flipped away from it. He then crouched slightly as he gathered flames in his hands and formed them into a ball.

_**"Ninpo: Kaen Ryū!"**_ Shinji launched the fireball and incinerated the swinging mace.

Nightcrawler jumped back with surprise and panicked, "He can shoot fire!"

Wolverine smirked, "No. Ninja Arts. It focuses a trained ninja's energy into a special attack. Looks like the kid's more advanced than I thought."

Rogue watched with her mouth agape. Turned out that Shinji was telling the truth when he said he was a ninja.

Mechanical tentacles that aimed to strangle the boy surrounded Shinji, but he smirked as he crouched and wind began to swirl around his body. _**"Ninpo: Hama Reppujin!"**_ He made several quick motions with his hands and the tentacles were sliced to pieces. A seven-foot tall robot that lunged at him then confronted him. Shinji slid under the robot's feet and climbed onto its back. Shinji reared his arm back and grew a blade-like piece of bone from his forearm and stabbed into the robot's back, shorting it out.

"He's like me!" Evan realized.

"You're right," Scott nodded.

Charles knew that Shinji's abilities were far beyond Evan's, but kept silent about it and spoke into the mic, "Alright, Shinji. That's good enough for now."

Shinji bowed and walked to the elevator. He stepped into the control room and he smiled, "How was that?"

The kids swarmed him and gave their congratulations.

Logan smirked, "Not bad, kid." He ruffled his hair, "With a little training, you'll make one hell of an X-Man."

Shinji nodded and smirked to Rogue, "OK, looks like I win!"

She blushed and stammered, "You were…serious?"

He nodded, "I repeat: as a heart attack."

Ororo looked puzzled, "Is there something wrong?"

Jean nodded, "Yeah Rogue, why the blushing?"

Rogue, still red in the face, looked around the room. She didn't want to seal the deal, especially not in front of everyone. But Shinji was standing there, smirking in a challenging way. That smirk was getting irritating and she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. She stomped over to Shinji, "Fine! But only to shut ya up!" She grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss, shocking Shinji as well as the other residents. She broke the kiss and her eyes widened as she saw that Shinji was still on his feet, with a blush and goofy look on his face. "Shinji...you OK?"

He chuckled, "Oh yeah...I'm good." He spun on his heels, "Gonna go to my room now...see ya'll later..." And he wobbled his way to the exit.

Evan blinked, "OK, what just happened?"

Kurt gaped, "Rogue...just kissed Shinji..."

"And he didn't faint," Jean replied.

"Even AFTER being touched by Rogue," Scott added.

Kitty giggled, "More like _kissed_."

The teachers silently frowned to themselves. People normally become incapacitated when they come into physical contact with Rogue. But Shinji appeared to be totally fine! Perhaps this has something to do with his _other_ abilities.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, and Shinji was tossing and turning in his bed. He was moaning in pain as he felt his inner heat grow hotter and hotter.

"Stay away..." he grunted. "Get away from me...!"

He then heard a mechanized voice in his head, _"Acquiring targets: Shadowcat, Jean Grey, Nightcrawler, Spyke, Cyclops, Storm, Forge, Wolverine, Charles Xavier, and Rogue. Mission Start! Objective: TERMINATE!"_

Shinji's eyes shot open and were completely glowing an unholy red as his body began to change in the darkness.

Kurt was sleepily walking through the halls as his stomach was grumbling. "Oh man, am I starving..." he groaned. He then passed Shinji's room and heard an unearthly roar, startling the boy. "What the heck was that?" The door was knocked off the hinges and hit the adjacent wall, making Kurt fall back in fear.

A humanoid creature, towering at about 7 ft. tall, but was slightly hunched over had stumbled out of the room. It had glowing red eyes, and several spines protruding upward, like blades, from its back. It had a long tail, and an elongated head, like a reptile. The rest of the body was covered in darkness. The creature glared at Kurt and roared before lunging at him. Kurt panicked and shut his eyes as he disappeared in a puff of smoke, making the monster fall on its face.

Kurt appeared in Evan's room and crashed on his bed.

"Hey, Kurt," the African American youth groaned. "What's the deal...?"

Kurt fumbled in his speech, "Ababa...de thing...big...ugly...snarling...teeth...!"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

*CRASH!*

_**"AAARRRAAAUUGH!" **_the beast roared as it broke the door down.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" the two teens screamed as they held each other close.

The creature lunged at them but Kurt teleported them out of the room, the monster crashing onto the bed and breaking it. The commotion woke the other students and faculty as they walked out of the rooms.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Scott demanded.

Kitty yawned, "Yeah...! Like, what's with all the racket?"

Evan and Kurt blazed passed them, screaming, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Jean looked to the end of the hall and pointed, "Look!"

All eyes were wide as they saw the creature stumbling out the room. Jean shun a flashlight on it and the creature appeared to be built like a theropod dinosaur, with gray, scaly, skin, long arms, like a spinosaurid, with sharp claws, and dark blue dorsal spikes that grew from the shoulders and shortened all the way down to its long, powerful, tail.

"What is that thing?"

"Creepy..." Kitty cringed.

Scott removed his sunglasses and blasted the creature right in the chest, but gasped when he saw that the creature was unharmed, "It didn't even budge!"

The creature's eyes began to glow brighter as the spines on its back began to glow and radiate heat. Its mouth was wide open as it spewed green flames at the students. Jean got in front and put up a psychic shield, blocking the flames, but was quickly being overpowered by the intense heat.

"It's too much..." she groaned as she felt the flames pushing through.

Storm launched a bolt of lightning at the monster, which sopped the flames, but it merely scratched it chest as if it were irritated. "This beast can even stand against lightning...?"

The monster charged and lunged for Kitty. She shut her eyes and phased through the creature as it slid across the floor and sharply turned back.

_"Analyzing: Shadowcat...countermeasure calculated,"_ a voice in the creature's head advised. It opened its mouth and spat a kind of liquid at Kitty, covering her in the slimy substance.

"Yuck! What is this?" She tried to phase through the wall next to her, but knocked into it instead. "What?"

Forge crouched down and examined the slime, "Seems to be a solution that solidifies one's molecular structure..."

Logan jumped from the stairs and kicked the creature in the head, making it growl in anger as he landed in front of it. He muttered, "OK, kid, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. And for your sake, I hope you pick the easy way..."

_"Analyzing: Wolverine...countermeasure calculated."_ The creature roared as two bone claws extended from its forearms, reaching almost 3 feet in length.

He frowned, "Guess it's the hard way..."

He lunged forward, pushing the creature through a wall as they fought. They clawed at each other like animals as their wounds began to heal rapidly without a problem. Logan stabbed his adamantium claws into the creature, but it only growled as it captured Logan in a tight hug. Logan struggled in vain as he could feel his body being crushed, the creature's grip getting tighter with each of Logan's breaths, as if a constricting snake was coiling him and trying to break his reinforced bones.

Charles wheeled forward and tried to use his telepathy on the creature. _"Shinji, can you hear me? It is me, Prof Xavier. I know you're in there, my boy, so answer me! I need you to fight this!"_ But he couldn't get through. He frowned, "His mind is blocked...?"

The creature noticed Charles and growled before throwing Logan into a wall. He stalked over to the paraplegic mutant and roared. Kurt appeared behind Charles and the two vanished, reappearing several feet away.

"You OK, Prof.?" he asked.

Charles nodded, "Thank you, Kurt."

_"Analyzing: Nightcrawler...countermeasure calculated."_ The creature reared its head back and spat another hunk of saliva at Kurt, sending him into a wall and solidifying into a sticky substance.

Rogue snuck behind the creature with a glove-free hand, "Lights out, scaly..."

However, the creature sensed Rogue behind her and turned on its heels and roared, making Rogue back away fearfully. She screamed. The creature's eyes widened slightly as it froze in place. It then clutched its head and roared in pain and agony.

"What the hell...?" Rogue muttered.

_"System Error! System Error! Canceling Mission! Canceling Mission!"_

The creature bashed its head across the walls as it roared in agony and began to change. It fell to the ground in a fetal position and its gray, scaly, body began to morph into human flesh. The claws turned into human hands and its body became smaller, the spines shrinking into its back. The tail reverted into the body as well as the skull reverting back to human proportions. The X-Men surrounded the body and the students gasped as they recognized the unconscious, naked, boy.

Rogue stuttered, "...Shinji...?"

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**KRB: The X-Men have discovered a terrifying secret! What has Shinji become? Find out next time! This was another attempt at madness. The characters of X-Men and Ninja Gaiden do not belong to me, but to Marvel and Ninja Storm. Hope you guys like this one. Also, this story is in no way, related to Ace2Hiro's story that apparently has the same name as mine. So I hope there's no further confusion.**


End file.
